


Worst. Day. Ever.

by Jaely



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: A little bit of everything, Aftermath of Violence, Cute, Depictions of violence against a child, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Pre-Femslash, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaely/pseuds/Jaely
Summary: When Jane had no choice but to spend her lunch break at the bank, in order to fix a 'Clerical' error, she knew it wasn't going to be a good day. When that visit to the bank lasted nearly 90 hours longer than anticipated, some could say it had become the Worst. Day. Ever. Yet, Jane would do it all over again, in a heartbeat.  (Really can’t say more without giving away the plot so you are just going to have read it.)





	Worst. Day. Ever.

**Edited:** 7-Oct-2017, Hello everyone, due to the number of reviews and some of the errors and recommendations that have been pointed out to me; I have taken the time to work back through this story to make it flow a little bit better in certain areas. I've also fixed some spelling errors (hopefully). For those that would like to know, I have posted this story on FanFiction.net – under the same Author name – if you want to check it out there, though it is virtually the same story. I want to thank everyone that has give their kutos and reviewed this story it’s means a lot to me! I hope those of you that are reading this again enjoy the edits.

**A/N:** Well I guess the first thing I should say is that I'm not dead. I do know that some of you, that have been following my other stories, have been wondering how I am doing health wise. I'm not doing so good over all, which is why I've been gone so long and not been able to put anything up on my other works. I am very sorry about that, I do plan on getting to it eventually.

As for this little One-shot, well I had been going through everything in **My Writing** folder and happened to stumble on it, already mostly in the state in which you are pretty much getting to read it now. So I figured _'Why not?'_ and decided to post it for you all to read. I have some notes that _do vaguely_ kind of showed that I was going to go further with it, but after reading through it, I really liked just how it was and decided to just keep it this way. _Maybe_ I will one day pick it up again, but if I do, it will be in the distant future and not anytime soon.

**Summary:** When Jane had no choice but to spend her lunch break at the bank, in order to fix a 'Clerical' error, she knew it wasn't going to be a good day. When that visit to the bank lasted nearly 90 hours longer than anticipated, some could say it had become the Worst. Day. Ever. Yet, Jane would do it all over again, in a heartbeat. (Really can't say more without giving away the plot so you are just going to have read it.)

**Warnings:** Fair warnings right now, if you get upset when violence towards a child is described – or depicted – in any context, this is not the story for you. I won't go into details, as again, it will take away from the plot; but there will be some in this story. Violence in general, blood, guns, needles, kickass women… Oh, and just for good measure, there’s a bit of swearing and f/f attraction!

**Disclaimer:** I _really_ shouldn't have to say that Rizzoli  & Isles isn’t mine, because really, I wouldn't be having problems paying my medical bills; if they were. Though, since this is to cover my ass, I will take a moment to state that I don't own _anything_ about Rizzoli  & Isles – be it in Book or TV form. I'm just playing around with these characters for my own (and hopefully your) amusement.

Please Enjoy~

________________________________________________________________________________

# 

Worst. Day. Ever.

By: _Jaely_

To say that Jane wasn't having a good day was an understatement and what made it even worse was that she had to come to the bank during her lunch break – instead of actually having food – in order to take care of an issue with her account. It seemed that the issues just _'couldn't possibly be taken care of over the phone.'_ Needless to say, it just made her day that much worse. At the rate things were going the chances of her even grabbing a quick hotdog at the corner cart, by the station, was slim to none. With a sigh, Jane settled in for a _long_ wait. Jane could only _hope_ that she would return to the station within enough time to be only a _tad bit_ late from her lunch break. Unfortunately, the issue with her bank account was just too damn important to leave for another time, so she was prepared to take the hit; for being more than just a _'tad bit late'_ in getting back – if needed – though she still didn't like having to do it.

Jane had been waiting for nearly twenty of her forty-five minute lunch break, in order to be _called back just to speak_ with one of the bank's staff – who even knew what they were called – when a woman that looked like a model, carrying a toddler on her hip, made her way through the waiting area that Jane was sitting rather impatiently in. There was around another ten or so people waiting – just as impatiently – along with Jane, most of which had been there for just as long, if not longer than Jane had been. Which meant that very little has happened in that corner of the bank, so it came as quite a surprise when there was a sudden flurry of action when the woman spoke quietly to the woman manning the sign-in desk. Jane could tell, from the way the woman stiffened and shifted the child on her hip, that the 'model' was upset.

Which drew Jane's naturally curious nature, as she watched the honey blonde ' _super_ model' waved her free hand back to the area she and the others sat waiting in, before placing her free hand on the clipboard she had just put her name on. The woman got her point across, or the honey blonde 'model' seemed to think she did, because she crouched down slightly grabbed a hold of what Jane could only describe as the world's most expensive looking diaper bag and stood back up; before heading back towards the waiting area.

Jane tried to look away, she _really_ did, but she got caught looking – though not by the 'model' – but by the little girl in the beautiful woman's arms. The little girl's hair was the same shade of beautiful honey blonde, as the woman carrying her, that much Jane could tell. Which made Jane fairly certain the woman was more than likely the girl's mother. The hair color between the two were a bit too closely alike to not be very closely related, not to mention Jane doubted a woman like _that_ would be toting around a child that wasn't her own. Jane could also see the little girl had the most beautiful shade of rich sparkling, emerald green eyes she had ever seen in her life, she dared not even look to see if the girl's mother shared that same trait.

Jane kind of feared that if she did she would never be able to look away from a fully grown woman with such lovely eyes, just like she was currently having trouble looking away from the shyly smiling, emerald green gaze of the sweet little toddler that had entrapped her now. Jane couldn't help but smile back when she saw the tiny girl smile at her and then give a little wave. Both of which Jane, of course, returned as well – helpless to resist. That was when she realized the girl wasn't moving by her. Which meant the mother had stopped walking, which of course meant that same mother more than likely caught Jane looking, smiling, and waving at her kid. _Yep_ , Detective Jane Rizzoli was so not having a good day.

“Would you mind if we sat here?” Jane's head and eyes snapped up from where they were still looking at the now giggling little girl, clinging to her mother's top, while she looked back at Jane's wincing expression. The first thing that managed to filter through Jane's mind was that the girl's eyes weren't like her mother's, though they were the same shape the color was different; but only by a little bit. Jane's second thought was that the mother's eyes were just as gorgeous, but in a completely different way of course, the third thing that went through Jane's mind was, “Huh?” which of course is what came out of her mouth.

The meaning of the words, the woman had said, did not fully compute through Jane's brain. Just the fact that she was being spoken to, in that moment, triggered the reflexive response that she should give some kind of verbal indication that the woman had been heard; even if she hadn't been understood. When the woman tilted her head to the side and repeated her question, a bit slower the second time, Jane felt like a complete idiot. In that moment, if Jane hadn’t felt she absolutely _needed_ to get her account fixed, she would have more than likely fled the inquiringly curious hazel gaze; that was leveled upon her than to have actually given an answer.

But the depressingly simple fact remained, she _did_ need to get her account fixed – _today_ – or she wouldn't be able to get all of her bills paid _and_ still be able to set aside the full amount she had budgeted for that month’s savings. She wasn't in a financial lurch by any means, she technically _could_ let the _‘Clerical Error’_ slide and be financially just fine, but the reason Jane was able to live as comfortably as she did was because she was so diligent with her finances. Jane never let her Bank Account, or her Paycheck, get out of order. She always kept on top of everything that had to do with her finances, even if that meant being a complete Bitch when she spoke to HR about the not getting the Over time that was owed to her, or the Bank’s ‘Clerical Error’ that could only be fixed with her in person at said Bank; no matter what she took care of it right away to ensure that she didn’t have problems with her money.

Fighting back her embarrassment Jane answered the beautiful woman, trying to suppress the light blush – at feeling a bit dense – for making the woman repeat herself. “Oh sure, I don't mind at all! I _really_ am sorry, I don't mean to seem like a creeper or anything. She was just smiling at me and she's pretty cute and I thought I would just say _Hi_ … I hope you don't mind.” Jane rambled, which was uncharacteristic for her, but she _really_ didn't want this woman to believe that she was some kind of child pervert or something. “Uh… I'm Jane… Jane Rizzoli, by the way.” Jane finally managed to rein herself in, before thrusting her left hand out in greeting, praying that would help make her look less like an idiot.

Though Jane found herself having to immediately pull her hand back a bit, as she had caught the woman in the process of sitting and settling down into the chair, directly on her right hand side. Setting the bag and purse, she was carrying, down in the only other free seat – in the waiting area – next to her. To both women's obvious surprise. Just as the honey blonde woman had seated herself and had loosened her hold on the little girl, in order to set her bags down, said little girl used her mother's distracted attention to begin her climb – over the armrests of the two chairs – into Jane's lap. Immediately postponing any further _‘traditional’_ greetings that might have taken place once the gorgeous woman had settled herself.

“Umm… Hello, there…” Jane managed to get her hands held out, though she made sure not to touch the girl – not wanting the woman to think she was taking the girl – directly, but at the same time Jane made sure her hands were close enough to her in the off chance the girl started to fall and needed to be caught quickly. When the woman turned her attention back on them she only watched her daughter’s actions, with intense curiosity, not once moving to intervene with the girl’s actions. Realizing that she actually was about to have a toddler in her lap, Jane quickly lowered her right hand to open blazer further, in order to adjust the various equipment she carried on her hip more easily. She first took hold of the leather holders that held her cuffs and phone and push them around her belt, so they are near her back, where she kept her collapsible baton at. She wanted to make sure they were out of the girls reach. She then grabbed her badge, before quickly taking it off her belt completely, slipping it into the pocket of her blazer. Afterwards she used her right hand to steady the girl, as she climbed nearly the rest of the way over the armrests, into her lap. While Jane shifted in her seat in order to move her holstered gun, that sat on her left hip, with her left hand, completely around to rest at her back on the other side of her baton; also ensuring it was completely secured in it's holster. Once the girl was completely in Jane's lap, the little honey blonde toddler settled herself sideways on Jane's left leg so she was facing her mother and leaned against Jane's chest as she took the tall brunette's right hand in both of her much smaller ones.

“I've never seen her take to someone so easily, or quickly, before. I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were willing to have her come into your lap, but I was fascinated by her actions just now. If you wish, I can take her back.” The sound of the woman's calm and to Jane, very soothing voice, brought Jane out of her awed state of watching the girl calmly explore her hand. Jane would barely let the doctor look at her hands and here she was, letting this little bit of a girl run her fingers over the damaged scarred reminder of her failure, without having a panic attack. In that moment Jane felt a bit like crying at the relief she felt at just being able to let another human being touch her hands in a way that made her feel normal, free, and light.

Something more than just a quick handshake with someone. The only reason she forced herself to even do that much, was because to not allow handshakes brought that much more attention to her hands than to actually continue to shake people's hands and frankly, Jane refused to give into the fear of not having people touch her hands at all. If she did that, then that _Fucker_ would have won some kind of victory over her and Jane would _never_ let him win anything over her... _ever_. She may not have been able to let others touch her hands in other ways, but she will give a handshake and in her mind _that_ had taken away Hoyts victory over her.

Though, sitting there letting this little girl run her tiny fingers over her hand felt like another victory over that madman, that maybe there was someone else in the world that could make her feel like she wasn't a fuck up; that didn't and wouldn't pity her when they saw the ugly damage done to her hands. The beautiful innocent little girl had no concept of pity or anything like that and that knowledge brought a calmness to Jane that she hadn't felt before. As Jane sat there watching the little girl placed her little hands against her much larger hands, as though she was measuring her tiny one's against Jane's much bigger ones to compare them, Jane's bad day start to feel like it might not be such a bad day after all.

Jane's thoughts got thrown off course when she heard the other woman's lovely voice ask her a question again. Jane was starting feel like a idiot at continuing to get caught flat footed, deep in thought, making her slow to respond every time this woman asked her a question. The woman was liable to think she was slow or something. “Uh... No...no, it's fine. She's fine. If you're fine with her being here, in my lap, that is... I won't hurt her... Umm I'm Jane, by the way... I've said that already.” _Brilliant_ Jane. Just Brilliant. How she went from cool collected, badass detective, to the dork she was as a kid; she will never know, but she was certainly not happy about it.

“Yes, you have, but that's alright. I'm Maura Isles, this is my daughter Lilian, or Lily as some have taken to calling her. It's a pleasure to meet you Jane. May I call you Jane? Are you a police officer? I noticed you removing your badge and moving something around your waist.” Jane smiled at Maura, then turned her attention to Lily when she got the girl's name, which the girl responded to by lightly slapping her hands down onto Jane's hand. She then clapped her own hands together before bringing them down to Jane's again, very much like a game, or so it seemed to Jane. Jane made sure to hold her hand sturdy, so that Lily could get a good hit when she slapped her hand, before turning her attention back to Maura.

“Sure, Jane's fine. I'm a Homicide Detective with the Boston PD, actually. I was just taking off my badge, so she didn't get cut on it, I moved my phone and cuffs, as well as secured my weapon out of her reach. By the way, is Maura alright, or would you prefer Mrs. Isles?” Jane stated easily and was quite surprised at the spark of interest she saw flash within the woman's eyes, when she mentioned what she did for a living. Normally she got a very different kind of reaction when she told people what she did, especially from women. Actually, Jane was really surprised that Maura didn't quickly take her daughter back from Jane's lap, after she explained that she had a gun on her; but the honey blonde only smiled fondly down at her daughter when the girl called out to her. Only watching her daughter happily play her game with Jane, making no move to take the girl away from her new playmate what's so ever.

Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to really do more than say that she didn't mind being called by her first name, when they were abruptly interrupted. “Dr. Fairfield! I do apologize for the wait, I was _just_ informed that you were even here. I assure you that I will make sure it will not happen in the future!” Jane watched as Maura suddenly stiffened and stood up quickly, when she was addressed as such, which confused the Detective in more than ways than one; because Jane clearly remembered being introduced to Maura as Isles and not Fairfield. Again Jane was surprised at the amount of trust the woman seemed to have for Jane, as she didn't quickly take her daughter from Jane's lap, when she stood up. The woman did angle herself to have her daughter within her sightline, but did not make a move to remove her from Jane's care. During which Jane tried to not pay all that much attention to the conversation between, the bank's Senior Manager – which quite frankly surprised Jane – and Maura, instead just played with the girl in her lap.

Jane started a new clapping game, which the girl took to like a pro, but it didn't take all of Jane concentration; so she couldn't help but hear the whispered conversation between the two standing virtually right in front of her. “It's _Isles_ , now Mr. Philbe and I had informed, Miss Mai – I believe her name to be – that I could wait my turn, just like all the others here today. As you see, there are quite a few bank patrons waiting and have been waiting since before I had even arrived. Their time is just as important to them, as my time is to me, Mr. Philbe. If you wish to aid your employees, in order to make things go by more quickly – so that I can be seen to – then I'm sure the next person on the sign-in list would be most grateful to accept your services.”

Jane almost guffawed at the verbal smack down the manager had just received. Jane certainly hadn't expect it from the woman, though she figured the woman was rich, she didn't think she would really be all that kind, beyond the fact that her daughter – for some odd reason – had taken an instant shine to herself. But Jane had been very wrong about her, the woman was extremely down to earth and seemed to be aware of the fact that everyone there had just as much right to get their issues taken care of and that their time was of just as much value to them as her's was to her. That just because she had money, didn't make her better than the rest of them. It certainly made Jane respect the beautiful woman even more than she had already begun to.

Jane leaned in close to Lily and whispered so only the girl could hear “ _Go mommy_ , right? She told him off, huh?” Which caused the girl to giggle happily and lightly plant her hand on either side of Jane's face. Which Jane took as the perfect reason to make a silly fish face at the girl, just to make the girl giggle even more. Jane's eyes looked up – while still making the face at the girl – only to find that Maura was looking down at her with the most interesting expression, one that Jane didn't really have a name for at that moment, but it made her heart race and her stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

Unfortunately, the fact that it was not a good day – for Jane – had to reasserted itself with a vengeance; becoming the mother of _Worst. Days. Ever._ in Jane's book. A sudden scream, followed by loud noises – from the front of the building – and then even more shouts of fear and terror, snapped Jane's – along with everyone else from the waiting area's – attention to where a large group of heavily armed – masked – men came barreling through the large bank; shouting at people to get their hands up in the air. There were shots fired, as security and the officers on duty, were quickly shot on site. Jane didn't have _any_ time to give Lily back to Maura, before two men were there, demanding that everyone raise their arms in the air.

Maura had, by that time, half stepped in front of Jane and her daughter with the intent of transfer clear between the two women; but they were immediately stopped when one of the men pushed Maura violently back away from Jane. “ _Stop! Stop Alright?!_ She just wanted to hold the girl!” Jane shouted as she stood there, stuck between wanting to protect Maura and knowing she couldn't, not while still holding Lily in her arms. Lily had already started crying at the horrible screams and loud sounds that reverberated ominously around the interior of the bank, having long since buried her face into Jane's chest; holding onto the woman's shirt with her tiny desperate hands as tightly as she possibly could. While the Detective could only wrap her long arms tightly around the girl, trying to cover as much of her tiny tremblingly frame as much as she possibly could. Unfortunately, to protect Lily meant she had to leave herself completely open and unable to protect herself.

“Shut the fuck up, Bitch!” The man growled, as he pulled back his M5 and slammed it against the side of Jane's head. She saw it coming, but she couldn't do more than move with it, lessening the impact of the blow, due to the the bundle in her arms. If she ducked out completely he might have gotten really angry and do something that would have hurt Lily or Maura. Jane couldn't and wouldn't let that happen, so she took the blow herself. It brought her instantly to her knees, but she kept a firm hold on Lily the whole time. Jane angled her body so that her frame covered Lily, making sure that the girl was protected from any errant blows that might follow. Jane had felt the bite of the weapon, as the butt of the M5 ripped into her skin and the warm tackiness along with the smell of copper, when blood started to flow from just above her left eyebrow. Fuck that hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been and the reaction he got from Maura seemed to _please_ the man greatly. Something she would have to remember for later, as well as something they would have to try and avoid, if they could.

“ _Jane! Lily! Please!_ Don't hurt them!” Jane could tell that Maura was frantic and Jane knew she _needed_ to calm her down, ideally before the man did something to one of them, just to get more of a reaction from the blonde. She could tell he was already feeding off the reaction he was getting from Maura, any more and he might lock onto them as targets for however long they remained and that was something that Jane wanted to avoid if she could. She'd already been the target of one madman in her life, she didn't want either of Maura or Lily to have that happen to them, let alone become one herself again. Jane pushed herself to her feet, even though she was slightly dizzy, she made damn sure not to show as much and took a step back – towards Maura – making sure her back was never towards the men with the guns still rounding everyone up around the bank. She couldn't take the chance of any of them finding out she was in fact with the police; that would be an instant death sentence and she wouldn't be able to help anyone if that happened.

“I'm fine Maura... Lily's fine...” Jane said neutrally, trying to show the honey blonde – through example – not to show so much emotion, not in front of _this_ man. Lily was fine physically, but it was obvious, by the sobs coming from the small girl, she was anything but emotionally fine at that moment in time. Unfortunately, there really was little they could do about it right then. There was also little Jane could do to comfort the girl with the man watching them with such glee in in his eyes. Jan did everything in her power to suppress the shiver of repulsion down, so she didn't show any kind of emotion for him to feed his evolving games.

“Fuck, just get them in the back, man... stop with the sick games, _he's_ not going to like it. We're here to do a job, dude! Not fuck with the locals!” Jane ignored the trickle of blood as it ran down the side of her face, into the collar of her shirt, while she listened to the slightly shorter man speak to the one that hit her and pushed Maura. So they were hired help for this job and this guy was more than likely into some kind of pain games. The smaller guy was a _friend_ or at least has known him a while and knows about his predilections for torturing people. It was also possible that they weren't from Boston, if the comment about not _'Fucking with the locals'_ was any indication, but that was more speculative than certain. Jane focused back on the men when the taller man grunted with disgust, but relented, letting the smaller man herd them all further back away from the windows and doors.

Jane was surprised that Maura had managed to grab her purse and the diaper bag at some point, or that the woman had been able to even think about grabbing them, when she looked to her left and found Maura walking right next to her carrying both bags slung over her shoulder; her hands raised in the air. Thankfully, there were another two people walking right behind Jane, so any hint of her gun or anything else that was still strapped to her waist, would stay out of sight during their trip further into the bank. Needless to say, Jane couldn't hold her hands up, but it seemed their captors didn't think that Jane could be of any danger to them, more than likely because she happened to be carrying a toddler at the time; which seemed to have been a good thing for everyone in the bank that day.

Once they were further into the bank, where there were no windows or doors, other than the way they had come in; they were all told to sit on the floor and to keep quiet. Thankfully the area was huge and cool. Maura led Jane a little bit away from everyone else and helped her to sit down, before she too sat down and started digging through the diaper bag to bring out a bottle of water and a small first aid kit. “Jane, please let me tend to your laceration. I don't have a suture kit, but hopefully I have something in here that I can use to stop the bleeding until we can get you the proper medical attention you need.” Maura whispered as she maneuvered herself very close to the tall, dark detective.

Jane kept her eyes on the men guarding the entrance to the Safety Deposit boxes, where they had decided to keep everyone they were keeping hostage. They were in the section that housed bulk or large items boxes, so there was a good deal more room and the boxes were a lot larger and of varying sizes. This part was of the much older section of the bank. Jane had never been in it before, but she had known about it. She could also hear the men speaking further away, though she didn't really know what they were saying, she could surmise that they were more than likely near the High security deposit boxes; a little bit further down the hall. They were more than likely looking for something in particular or maybe they were just going to try and clean out the whole of that section, hoping for a good haul, Jane couldn't be sure.

Jane was brought out of her thoughts when a warm, soft hand was placed on her cheek and she looked to see that Maura was looking at her worriedly. The dark haired woman furrowed her brows, then looked down to the girl in her lap, to find the girl curled up tightly against her stomach. One of Maura's hands was lightly caressing the girl's head, while the girl's gripped Jane's cream colored top tightly with both of her tiny hands, her tear bright emerald green eyes open and watching her mom intently; but no longer crying thankfully. “I'm sorry, did you want to take her now?” Jane asked softly, knowing the woman had asked something, but she wasn't really sure what it was, as she hadn't really been listening to whatever it was that the honey blonde had said. She was more trying to work out what was going on around them and how to help get them out of their current situation.

“No, Jane. She's not ready to leave your care right now. I am more concerned with the laceration and the blow you took to your cranium, at this present moment in time. I'm a Medical Doctor, Jane. Will you allow me to tend to your laceration? I'm worried about the continued blood loss. It doesn't seem to be slowing enough on it's own. I would feel more comfortable if I tended to it and found a way to slow, if not stop, the bleeding all together; until I can suture it properly.” Jane blinked slowly, not sure if she fully understood everything the other woman was telling her, but she did understand that she was bleeding and that Maura was a Doctor and that the bleeding needed to stop. To that end Jane nodded and sat still while Maura carefully cleaned the split skin just above the Detective's left eye.

________________________________________________________________________________

Maura could only watch, her heart racing, feeling like it would nearly explode out of her chest as the Emergency room doctors took over for her – as they pulled Jane's gurney out of the ambulance – once they arrived at the hospital's ambulance bay. Jane had been shot, _twice_ , protecting her and her daughter. Jane had also shot four men, three of which would more than likely die – the fourth – Maura knew was still alive, only because she had seen that he was shot through the shoulder in such a way that since the SWAT team had been coming in at that time, he wouldn't have bled to death and the bullet more than likely didn't do much damage to him otherwise. The other three, she didn't know and for once in her life – as a medical care professional – she _really_ didn't care if they lived or died. _Especially_ the one that had shot Jane. The one that had taken such pleasure in hurting Jane and Lily. No, she _definitely_ didn't care if he survived his injuries.

Maura moved quickly through the hospital, she had insisted that the paramedics take Jane to – when they told her they would be taking her to one of the other public hospitals – Maura wouldn't hear of Jane going anywhere else, but Boston Grace Memorial and since she was the 'treating' physician on site; they did. She had told the paramedic, driving the ambulance, to call it in and let them know that she was the one that was treating the patient they were bring in. Though Boston Grace was a bit closer than any other hospital to the bank, it wasn't normally used for police or other first responders unless it was a _dire_ emergency, due to past issues with their insurance when they have gone to private hospitals. As all first responders have the same insurance company they are all aware of the issues with their plan paying private hospitals, which often left them with rather large bills afterwards, but Maura wouldn't allow that to happen to Jane.

Once the team of Doctors had taken Jane, to be prepped for surgery and she had relayed all the information about Jane's condition along with anything of relevance that she had learned over the last few days that their ordeal had lasted, Maura then turned to take her sleeping daughter from the paramedic; that had followed them into the hospital. She had to do a full work up of her daughter, set up an IV to get some fluids in her, along with treating her injuries. Maura was exhausted, but there was still too much to do and she was still too worried about Lily and Jane to even _think_ about resting just yet.

“Doctor Isles?” Maura turned her attention from where she had just taped down the newly placed IV in her daughter's arm and looked up to see that two more people had come back with the nurse, to the emergency room that a nurse had led her too, in order to treat her daughter. Neither of the new women wore scrubs and from there respective IDs she could tell that they worked in Registration and Financial Services. The nurse, Gloria, didn't stop once Maura looked up, she only continued further into the room to hang up the bag of fluids and vitamins that Maura had originally ordered, once the paramedic had placed her daughter back in her arms. Maura knew Gloria well and that the nurse could finish hooking up Lily's IV to the fluids along with wrapping up the IV site and line to her daughter's arm, so it would be harder for her little angel to pull it out accidentally – or on purpose – once she was awake.

Now that she was sure her daughter was in good hands, the honey blonde nodded to the other two women, understanding why at least the woman from Registration was there, but she was a slight bit confused as to why Financial came. All of her's and Lily's financial and insurance information was already on record within the hospital's database. There should have been no reason for Financial Services to seek her out, though the fact that someone had, saved her from having to go to _them_ about ensuring that Jane's care wasn't limited by what her insurance would or would not authorize.

Maura wanted to ensure that Jane was to get the best care _possible_ and she knew that she would need to let them know that there would be absolutely _no cap_ on Jane's health care, even if the insurance put a denial on it. Maura wouldn't let an insurance company decide what kind of care was best for Jane Rizzoli, not after what the Detective did for them, _all of them._ She deserved so much more than that. “Yes, how can I help you both?” Maura asked politely of the two women.

The woman from Registration was the first to speak and she began by asking if Maura knew enough about Jane to at least start a preliminary Registration for her, along with informing her that she would need to Register her daughter and herself, if she planned on getting treated for her own injuries as well. The process didn't take long, as most of her and Lily's information was already within the Hospital's records and she only knew enough about Jane to at least get her partly Registered within the Hospital, though she did know the information that would allow the woman to get a hold of those that did have the rest of the information that they needed.

While Maura was dealing with the woman from financial, about Jane's finances, she continued on with her work up on Lily. Once she was hooked up to some fluids, Maura started on the laceration on her forehead making sure to clean and suture it. Thankfully, her daughter had remained asleep from the light sedative they had given her during transport, it would not last for much longer, but it gave her enough time to get the _scary_ stuff with needles done before she woke up. By the time the honey blonde doctor was able to get Lily's arm X-rayed she had finished speaking with Dianna, from financial, and Lily was slowly beginning to wake up. Her little girl was still rather groggy, which gave Maura the time she needed to get her into a CAT scan before she was fully cognizant of what was going on around her.

The CAT scan was more precautionary than anything else, as Maura knew that Lily had a concussion already, she just wanted to make sure that there wasn't any swelling in the brain. Thankfully, the Scans came back clear and Lily's X-rays didn't show anything that Maura hadn't suspected already. Just before Maura put Lily's arm in a cast she and Gloria gently cleaned Lily up, washing her from head to toes, cleaning off all the sweat, tears, grime, and blood that had been left on her poor baby girl over the last ninety some odd hours that they had been trapped in hell with those monsters. Once Lily was cleaned Maura had to set her little girl's broken ulna, which actually brought tears to her own eyes, as she never wanted to cause her daughter pain; but their was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to sedate her again unless she absolutely had no other choice, so she had Gloria hold her baby as she set the bone as quickly as she could, without rushing it. Afterwards she let her baby chose which color she wanted for her cast, which helped to stem the flow of tears when Gloria showed her the different colors she could choose from.

By the time the Casting had been finished and was just about set, a room had been made available for Lily and Maura moved her up into the PEDS floor of the hospital. Maura felt a good deal more comfortable in her own department of the Hospital, though she would work down in the ER when they needed a PEDs Doctor from time to time, she felt more comfortable being up on the floor that she ran. She knew the staff and she knew how well they did their jobs. In short she trusted them to do their jobs well, because that was what she expected of her people. Which showed as soon as they got up into Lily's room and a fresh meal along with a few bottles of Pedialyte was brought in, without Maura having to say a word about needing them, Lily hadn't been able to eat or drink much in over ninety hours – not that Maura herself was doing any better – but after only a few sips of water that their captors would allow them to have once a day; Lily was in dire need of the fluids and nourishment. So was she, but her baby always came first, once Lily was settled then she would see to herself.

Maura wanted wait for a chance to see that Jane was alright for herself and then make sure she wouldn't need to move about anymore, then she would set herself up on an IV, along with getting a proper meal and getting some sleep. For now she would make do with drinking some of her own Pedialyte, to help hydrate herself and nibble on some crackers, that they had up at the nurses station. Her focus needed to be on her daughter – in order to get her to eat – so that she could recover, but therein lied the problem Maura was currently having, Lily didn't want to wait to see Jane and she quite literally refused to eat or even drink a single thing; when a meal was brought to her. Lily wanted Jane and she wanted her right now, not later, _now_ and immediately started crying when Maura couldn't produce Jane for her little girl right away. Therefore making the dehydration problem all the worse. It has taken a while just to get her daughter calm down enough so she didn't make her current condition worse, but the longer Maura couldn't produce Jane for Lily, the more despondent and unresponsive her baby became. It seems that the only reason she had remained responsive earlier was because she thought she would be taken to Jane, when she went upstairs, only to find herself in a room that didn't have Jane in it. Though it took nearly an hour for Maura to work that out from her daughter's babble, while she cried in her mother's arms, begging her to find Jane.

After her daughter had become unresponsive Maura decided that she had to do _something_ , she couldn't let her baby continue on the way she was. It was obvious that she needed to see Jane and the honey blonde didn't really blame the girl, she wanted to see the Detective herself, just she knew and understood that she couldn't just yet. It took over an hour and a half of phone calls and asking for favors in order for Maura to finally get the information that let her know that Jane was actually out of surgery and in recovery, awaiting a room to be ready. Then an hour more for the honey blonde to pull together another round of favors in order to get a room ready for Jane, one that would fit her needs as well.

What Maura was doing was normally never done, but since it was her child it was her choice, she figured the hospital had little it could say about it. Maura was also taking a gamble, that after going through nearly four days _in hell_ with Jane, Maura felt that she could correctly say that Jane would want to allow Lily to be with her; if that was what Lily wanted and needed to get better. By the time Maura had managed to get everything taken care of they had been at the hospital for over nine hours and Lily still refused to eat or drink a single thing, until she saw _her_ Jane.

Thankfully the call came, a short while after the final arrangements were made, that they were bringing Jane up to her room. Maura was quick to call one of her PEDs nurses to help her move Lily's bed and the various equipment that Maura would need for Lily's treatment and monitoring, in order to make the transfer to the next wing over from the Peds department, right after she got off the phone. “Are you sure this is going to work, Doctor Isles?” Maura looked up – tiredly – from her listless little girl, who had just been staring out nearly half asleep, when they started to make the move over to Jane's new room. Maura's only response was to say that she _'hoped so'_ and that she didn't want to force a feeding tube down Lily unless it was a last resort.

The nursing staff assigned to Jane were still in the process of setting Jane up, when they came in, so Maura quickly moved Lily's bed over to the side and out of the way; which of course garnered questioning looks from the nurse, techs, and orderly that were getting all of Jane's equipment hooked up. Thankfully, Lily stayed quiet, but the girl did become much more alert in that she started to actively watch, as the hospital staff tended to a still unconscious Jane. Whereas before she didn't watch any kind of movement that anyone was doing around her, unless it was Maura prompting the girl to look at her. Once Jane was set up, Jane's RN came over and started to speak hesitantly, “Doctor, umm...” She paused looking down at the tiny girl in the bed, whose eyes remained glued to the woman in the other bed.

“Yes I'm aware this is not the PEDs and that it is not standard protocol for a minor to be in a room with an adult patient, but... Jane saved her life... both of our lives... Lily became despondent and.. listless when I couldn't let her see Jane. Don't worry, I will be tending my daughter myself for the evening, so you don't have to worry about her care. I will also be more than willing to help you with Jane as well, too.” Maura stated quickly, to make sure the woman understood that she wasn't going to expect more work from the woman and that she understood that this was far from normal and that it was her choice and that she fully understood that.

Thankfully, the nurse left it at that and left the room in order to take care of getting Jane's medications, while Maura set up Lily's IV and other equipment and went to the computer to log her daughter’s information into the terminal, as well as make sure to have the right fluids and pain medications ordered and sent up for later that evening. She also made a note to have a set of IV fluids and a meal for herself sent up as well, now that things should be settling down, Maura was really feeling the effects of her own dehydration and lack of food for the last four days. Even though she had tried to drink as much as she could, without getting herself sick, she knew she needed to rest and get her electrolyte level back up.

Maura also put in a order for another meal for Lily to come up when her own did, hoping she would now be able to get her daughter to eat, since she could see Jane. Maura didn't think Lily would need more than one more round of fluids, if she could get her to drink normally, but with her lack of willingness to ingest anything – whether it was food or drink – Maura wanted to make sure her daughter had some form of hydration. She also wanted to have another CAT scan done, in a few more hours, for the head wound she had suffered. Of course the small laceration was stitched up now and her small right arm was in a light blue cast – her favorite color – but Maura wanted to make sure there wasn't any lingering damage from hitting her head so hard against unyielding metal. A rustling of sheets and a tiny whimper made Maura turn around quickly, to find that Lily was in the process of trying to climb out bed. “Lilian! What are you doing?!” Maura snapped, a bit more loudly than she would have liked, but she couldn't fathom why Lily was trying to get out of bed.

Maura made her way to the side of her daughter's bed within three strides, just in time to catch the girl from tumbling to the floor, when she seemingly undeterred with her mother's sharp tone; kept moving in her single minded intention of getting off the bed. “No... Want Jane, Mommy, _Please!_ Want Jane!” Thankfully the girl didn't yell or scream, but she was much louder than Maura would have liked her to be. Maura didn't want to risk getting removed from Jane's room, because Lily was being loud, so she did what she would normally never do. She gave in. Maura quickly pull the IV stand with her and walked the two steps over to the side of Jane's bed, so Lily could get a better look at her new best friend. Maura didn't have any doubt in the world that Lily had some kind of hero worship or something for one Jane Rizzoli. The woman, for the past four days, took care of them both and Maura would be hard pressed to not have a bit of hero worship herself when it came right down to it.

Unfortunately, bringing Lily closer only seemed to make things worse as her daughter started to whine and wiggle more in Maura's arms. Trying to go to Jane, not content to just look at her friend. Who was still asleep and Maura wanted to keep it that way. As a doctor Maura knew that the best thing for Jane right now was for her to get as much rest as possible, but her daughter's antics were making that very difficult. Maura was just about to take Lily back over to her own bed, when her softly spoken reprimand of her daughter's behavior, was interrupted. “Hey, just let her lay down with me. We're buddy's right Lil' bit?” The sound of Jane's groggy, if slightly slurred, voice caused both Maura's and Lily's heads to whip down to see Jane looking up at them with hooded; but still alert, dark eyes watching both of them. Seeing that her precious friend was in fact awake now brought about a small squeal of delight from Lily, which resulted in the girl trying to literally throw herself down, out of her mother's arms and onto Jane. The only thing that prevented that from happening was Maura's tight hold on the girl's hips and legs.

Jane responded surprisingly quickly to the girl's obvious desperate desire to get closer, by lifting up her left arm towards the two honey blondes, to which the doctor allowed Jane to helped settle Lily down against the brunette's side; being extra careful so the girl wouldn't do any harm to Jane or crimp either set of IV lines. Maura watched as Jane lightly traced her long, slender fingers over the bright scooby-doo band-aid covering the sutures on Lily's forehead and over the bright sky blue cast on the girl's right arm. Then over the area of Lily's left arm that the IV was feeding Lily fluids and vitamins to recover from the dehydration they had all suffered from. “I'm sorry I couldn't have done more, Maura…” Maura could barely hear Jane's softly spoken words, so it took a moment for them to fully register.

“Jane, _No!_ You…” Maura leaned over the bed, both her daughter and their protector laid on, swallowing repeatedly. She remembered watching Jane react to that man dragging her and Lily away from Jane. How Jane fought _so_ hard, how it resulted in the brunette being beaten by two of their guards, but when that _sick_ man had taken Lily from Maura's arms by – just her tiny arm – resulting in the break. She had seen how Jane snapped, how fiercely she fought off the guards, that were attacking her; just to try and protect them. Jane's attack against the guards had angered the one that was more than likely going to do something more to her baby, but it had distracted him and he had literally _'thrown'_ her baby girl away from him so he could engage Jane in the fight. Luckily Maura had been able to catch her daughter, but not without incident. The angle in which Maura had been forced to grab a hold of Lily resulted in her head hitting the security deposit box behind the honey blonde doctor, ending in the unfortunate head trauma.

Though, once Lily was in the clear Jane didn't give the sick one any time to engage _her_ as she had tackled him hard first, resulting in both of them ending up out in the middle of the corridor; that was when Jane pulled her own gun. Maura would never forget watching Jane shooting repeatedly as she was being shot at, but most of all she wouldn't forget the spray of Jane's blood as those bullets ripped through her beautifully lithe body. It was a horrifying sight, one she wanted to never happen to the woman she was growing to care more about each day they had been been together, again. Maura had later learned from one of the SWAT team – as he crouched down, calling out over the radio that _'an officer was down'_ while Maura worked to stem the flow of blood from Jane's body – that her timing had been off, as he kind of gently scolded a surprisingly still conscious Jane, that she was suppose to start a distraction; not get shot up. Once Maura had heard that, she knew Jane didn't do what she did as part of some distraction for the SWAT team. She did it to protect her and her daughter and that was why _'her timing was off'_ so to speak. Jane had put Maura and Lily above the plan she had been putting together with her fellow officers, when she could get information out to them, through her phone – that Maura had help her keep – which she managed to hide at her back; along with her gun.

Maura finally let herself touch Jane's arm, that was lightly wrapped around a now happily content – if still weak – Lily and the other reached out to feather back some of Jane's dark unruly curls from the detective's face as she spoke, her voice heavy with emotion and conviction. “Jane... please, you did _everything_ you could to protect us… You saved our lives. Do you know I had to move Lily over here, out of the PEDs ward just to be with you? She's refused to eat or drink a single thing, until she could see you. She also tried to climb out of her own bed just to get over to you just now. She adores you… She just wanted to be with you and make sure you were alright, and so do I. So _please_... don't think that either of us believe you didn't do enoug-” Maura's words were cut off, when semi-loud voices were heard as the door was pushed open with a bit more force than was truly necessary, or so Maura thought. The sound of course startled all three occupants of the room, but the youngest was the most affected and after the events last few days, Lily started to cry as she tried but couldn't quite get a solid grip on her protector, due to her casted hand and the angle her other hand was at due to the IV.

The troop of about a half a dozen people stopped suddenly, all stumbling into each other, not sure what they were hearing – then looking at – when they heard the crying child. Only to find Jane glaring daggers at them as she and a – as every male in the room and even the one other female in the room could appreciate too – very attractive honey blonde woman tried to readjust a little girl in a hospital gown that was laying in Jane's arms. “Maura, just sit me up more. It's not going to work with me being reclined so much.” Jane finally said, as she tried to pull her left arm out from the girl's IV, without getting her own tangled in the process.

They couldn't put Lily on Jane's right side, as that was where they had just removed a bullet, so that limited them to just Jane's left side. “Hey, hey, Lil' Bit. It's okay. They're not going to hurt ya, I promise, okay? See, Mommy's goin' to sit me up and then you can get a good look at them, and you will see that though they are all funny lookin, they won't hurt'cha.” Jane continued after she got a nod from Maura – though Jane could tell the good doctor didn't really want to do what she was being asked to do, she would do it anyway – trying to get Lily to stop crying.

“Jane tell me if it hurts. We have to be careful not to do any damage to the surgical site. I've not read your chart, therefore I don't know how they sealed your incision site yet, so please be honest; if it hurts tell me so I can ease you back.” Jane heard Maura whisper softly as she leaned over the rail to grab the remote that controlled the bed. Once she got a nod from Jane the detective felt the head of the bed move so she could sit up more. Maura kept a hold of Jane's pillows, so they would adjust with the movement and Jane could tell the Doctor was watching her like a hawk. When she felt a pinch of pain she nodded and Maura stopped. Jane, after nearly four days with the woman, knew not to push her luck with one Dr. Maura Isles. She might be really sweet, but when it came to medical matters, she could be downright militant and Jane knew it. Anyway, Jane felt she was sitting up enough to get Lily and herself comfortable so it was fine. She looked back out at the faces of her Ma, her two brothers, her partner Frost, and Korsak. Jane didn't say anything to those curious and surprised faces yet, though. She had a little girl to get to stop cry first.

“Hey, hey. Come on Lil' Bit.” With Maura's help, Jane got Lily into a hug that seemed to get the girl to settle down a great deal more, with Lily's head resting on Jane's left shoulder. “They're just my family. They're loud and noisy and bit funny lookin', but they won't hurt'cha none. I swear” Jane whispered sweetly into the girl's tiny ear, while she rubbed the her back soothingly.

Maura leaned down next to where her daughter's head was and kissed her little girl gently on the temple, before adding softly, “This is Jane's family, my Love. Don't you want to meet her family? I'm sure they are every bit as wonderful and nice as she is.” This seemed to be the last little push the girl needed to finally _want_ to turn around and see the new people that were in the room. Unfortunately, she started to turn the wrong direction, which of course meant her's and Jane's IV's got a bit tangled again. “Hold on love. We have to turn you back the other way. Jane hold out your IV, please.” Maura commanded easily, which Jane followed without question, as Maura easily untangled the two IV's then proceeded to check over each of the lines by running them through her fingers to make sure no kinks or twists were put into either line during the mishap; while Jane helped Lily to sit down next to her on the bed.

Once the girl was settled she leaned against Jane's much larger form, trying to put the IV line into her mouth, which Jane deftly but gently maneuvered out of the girl's mouth and reach, as the girl said. “They not funny looking.” Lily's voice was soft and tiny. It was easy for everyone in the room to tell that she was still scared and nervous, but the words seemed to snap at least the sibling Rizzolis out of their stupor and into some kind of action. They had never seen this side of their sister before, and it was all so very new to them, but they could all see that whoever this little girl was, she was important to their Janie and that made her important to Frankie and Tommy Rizzoli and that was all they needed to know for now.

“Oh, yeah? Ya think so, huh?” Tommy said as he stepped forward a sweet and charming smile on his face, when he asked the question. When the little girl, in his sister's arms nodded returning his smile, he made a funny face; causing the girl to giggle softly. “No, no... This one's better!” Frankie joined in suddenly, not to be outdone by his younger brother. Both of Jane's brothers took turns making funny faces, making the girl giggle and laugh, even Frost and Korsak took turns until the girl was fully relaxed against Jane, no longer scared anymore. Once the girl was content, Jane looked down at her, then bent – even though it hurt – so she could give the girl a kiss on top of her honey blonde head, before saying, “See told ya they're funny lookin'.” Which caused another round of giggles to come from the girl.

Before much else could be said, by anyone, the nurse came back in with an arm load of items; saying. “Well this is quite the gathering.” Everyone, but Lily and Maura moved away from Jane's bed deeper into the room. When Maura bent to gather Lily up, to take her over to her own bed, Lily started to cry again; shouting, “ _No!_ Want Jane, _Mommy!_ No!”

“Maur, it's fine. She can stay with me.” Jane said, as the Detective tightened her hold on the little girl, lightly petting the girl's honey blonde curls; as she looked up at the girl's worried mother.

“Jane, the nurse has to check your vitals, and your wound, along with change out your IV, among other things. Are you sure you want Lily here? I don't mind, but-” Maura started to say, but Jane reached out and put her hand on the Doctor's, that was resting on the rail of Jane's bed.

“It's fine Maura. If she has to do something that Lily needs to be moved then she can be moved then, but I don't mind her here otherwise, as long as you are okay with her staying with me.” Jane said softly, her eyes shifting from Maura's intense gaze, over to where her family was softly talking on the other side of the room to where the nurse was logging everything into the computer; then back to Maura. Jane wasn't sure why she was so affected by these two honey blondes, but something about them just stuck with her and she had this overpowering need and desire to have them near her and to protect them.

“Alright Jane. And just so you know, Jane, there is no one I would trust my daughter with more than you. So I have no problem with her staying with you at all. I just want you to be comfortable.” Maura responded softly. Her fingers turning to gently grasp onto Jane's – that had settled over her's – on the railing, until the nurse came over, causing Maura to have to move out of the way.

“Can I have the IV in my right arm? I'm left handed and it's annoying to have it in the crook of my arm anyway. If you can I would rather have it in my right forearm, if possible.” Jane asked, ignoring her mother's hissed comment about behaving and to let the woman work, when the nurse started to hang up the new IV fluids. This wasn't Jane's first time in the hospital and she _hated_ having an IV in her left arm especially in the crook of her arm, where it hurt every time she bent her arm. Jane glared over at her mother, because really, she wasn't the one that had live with an IV in the crook of her predominant arm for who knew how long.

Maura noted the look on the nurse's face when she looked at Jane's right arm, that was laying across her stomach, so that she could rest her hand on Lily's. Not everyone was comfortable putting IV's into areas other than the crook of the arm and this nurse – though Maura could tell she was trying to hide it – was really not comfortable, so before the nurse would deny Jane's request, Maura spoke up. “Rebecca, I will run the new line, just take care of the vitals. I know you're busy today.” Normally, Maura would use this as a teaching opportunity, but she didn't want to do that with Jane.

Maura had plenty of experience with running IV lines in very small veins, so finding a viable vein on either Jane's right arm or hand, would be a very simple matter. Maura could see that Jane was about to say something, so Maura spoke before Jane could. “Trust me, Jane. If I can run an IV line on Lily, putting one in you will be even easier.” Maura kept hold of Jane's eyes until she got a nod from her new friend. Once she was sure that Jane was comfortable with her doing the IV line she moved over to where the equipment was kept and got what she needed to run the new line, before coming back to Jane's side.

She had then put her hair up, washed her hands and put on a set of gloves by the time she stepped back up to Jane's right side, setting the items down on Jane's lap, within easy reach. “Lily, Love, you hold on tight to Jane's hand alright? She's going to get poked and she's going to need you to help her be brave okay, baby?” Maura smiled at the minor glare she got from the tall detective, due to the snickering going on over on the other side of the room, so Maura leaned in and whispered softly into Jane's ear. “Lily's scared of needles, doesn't matter who is getting stuck with them. It helps to think she is helping you be brave so she won't cry thinking you are being hurt.” While Maura was explaining her comment Lily took her mommy's words to heart and took Jane's left hand in both of her's as best as she could, holding it to her body tightly.

“You going to help me be brave Lil’ Bit?” Jane asked Lily, after she nodded at Maura's explanation. She tightened her hold on the girl and let her turn into her body more, noting that the girl hid her face into her side when Maura wrapped the band around her forearm to cut off the blood flow, so that she could find a good vein in her hand. Though it was obvious Lily was scared of what she knew was coming she was sticking close to Jane, thinking that Jane needed her in that moment and it warmed Jane's heart to no end when Lily nodded her little head against her side saying, _'I help Jane be brave.'_ as she tightened her fingers sticking out of her casted hand around Jane's larger fingers. “That's right, Lil’ Bit, you help me be brave. Couldn't do it without you.” Jane said soothingly to the girl, while she let her thumb gently caress the girl's stomach, her eyes went back to watch the girl's mother.

It didn't take long for Maura to find a large enough vein, that would work, on the back of Jane's hand. It was hard to tune out Jane's beautiful low voice, as she spoke to her little girl, but she managed because Jane was counting on her and she would be damned if she would let Jane down; even if it was for something as small as running an IV line. Maura could feel eyes on her, as she pushed the needle in and she knew that at least Jane was watching her. Maura hadn't felt so nervous about running a line since she was in her internship, but she pushed past the nervousness and got everything connected, taped down, secured, and properly flushed out, before asking the nurse – who was just finishing up putting down the last of the vitals into the computer – for the IV fluids. Rebecca quickly gathered the fluids and medications that was to be fed intravenously into Jane's line and handed them over to Maura, before cleaning up the leftover mess from running the line then going over to Jane's left side and unhooking the old fluids from the ER and her surgery and disconnecting them. “All done Lily, see you helped Jane be so _brave._ ” Maura said lovingly to her daughter, once all the needles were gone, while she hooked up the medication to the line.

Once everything was connected and Rebecca was walking back over with the machine that regulated the flow of Jane's IV Maura move back over to Jane's left side and started to work on removing the old IV, after grabbing a bit of gaze and the tape from the supplies. “Thanks Maura, it feels much better, I hate having those things in my arm like that.” Jane said, once Maura pulled the old IV line out and tapped the gaze down. Smiling a bit when Lily decided to examine the area curiously.

“I can understand, Jane. It was just the most practical and quickest location I could get a line started in the field.” Maura paused a moment to stop Lily from picking at the tape. “Love, don't pull off the tape. Jane will bleed if you remove the tape this soon.” Maura explained as she settled her daughter back around in Jane's arms, so Lily couldn't really get a hold of the tape. Thankfully, the rest took very little time, as the nurse just needed to make sure the bandages were still in place and there was no sign of blood on them, which was done without really showing anyone what they looked like. With that done Rebecca left, giving everyone a smile, letting them know that if they needed her for anything that they just needed to use the nurse call button and that if Jane started to have more pain to let her know immediately. She had medication waiting just in case. For now those it seemed that Jane was still doing alright on her pain levels and didn't want to fall back asleep until after she spoken to everyone so she held off on the pain medication.

“So, who is this?” Jane sighed a little, kind of surprised that her Ma was able to keep quiet as long as she had been, but before Jane had the chance to say or do anything Maura was speaking for her and her daughter.

“Hello. I'm Dr. Maura Isles and Jane is holding my daughter Lilian. Jane saved us at the Bank… and well… Lily has… become rather attached to Jane. So I thought it would be best for Lily's recovery to have her with Jane. Jane didn't seem to mind when she woke up. I hope this isn't going to be a problem.” Jane listened to Maura's voice get a little more unsure the longer she spoke. Jane could understand how Maura's actions to bring Lily to her room might seem unusual to those outside of what they had experienced together for almost four days, but she wasn't going to give anyone the chance to question it.

“Which I'm glad you did, Maura. She's the best thing for my own recovery, too. Just what the doctor ordered! Right Lily?” Jane grinned at Maura's confusion, knowing she didn't get the reference. In the short time they had spent together, Jane learned that Maura really didn't get most pop cultural references, idioms, colloquialisms, or just plain slang. Surprisingly Jane found it rather endearing, more than she found it annoying and when she got a high pitched excitedly spoken 'Right!' from the woman's daughter, Jane grinned all the wider. Which Jane was happy to note made Maura smile, even if she didn't quite understand the reason.

“Oh you _poor_ dear! You were locked in _that_ Bank, with those man men, too?! You and your little girl?! Is… Oh God! Is that how… she…” Jane looked away, her grin falling from her face, getting what her Ma was asking first. No matter what Maura said, she still felt guilty that she couldn't have prevented Lily from being hurt _at all._ Jane never resented being born a woman, not until that moment, when she wasn't strong enough to overpower those men, because she just _wasn't_ strong enough. Jane knew she was strong for her size and weight, as well for being a woman. But it still came down to the fact that she _was a woman_ and that meant she didn't have the brute strength she needed to overpower the asshole that grabbed her, when he stopped her from going after that sick bastard, that pulled Maura and Lily away from her.

Then when that other asshat got involved and she had tried to fight back even harder – trying to get out of the hold that they had her in – but they kept landing blow after blow, making it even harder for her to gather the energy needed to get free, as it would literally take her breath away wherever a strike managed to land on her body; that is until one finally struck her right in the face. It landed right over her left eye, the exact place that had already been busted open by the butt of the rifle, causing her to become completely disoriented for a moment, once more opening the wound causing blood to begin to run down the side of her face again. In was in that moment she heard Lily scream in pain – Maura scream in fear and anger – and that Bastard of a madman laugh gleeful joy. She had known it was too early to start the distraction, but Jane couldn't let Lily get hurt, she just _couldn't_ let that happen.

Just as one of the men tried to punch her again, Jane had surged up – using the one holding her as a point of leverage to raise both of her feet – and kicked the other asshole right in the face, breaking his nose with a resounding _‘Crack,’_ sending him sprawling back onto the floor in a boneless heap; completely unconscious. She had let her body drop from the kick, the sudden addition of her full weight on the arms of the idiot – still trying to hold on to her – forced him to bend down at an awkward and unbalanced angle, which gave Jane the advantage when she threw her head back; headbutting the asshat with the back of head.

That had gotten the attention of the sick Bastard that had Lily held up, dangling by her then broken arm, his gun trained on Maura to keep her in place – though Jane could see it was a hard fought battle to keep herself in place and not just take the risk to rescue her daughter – even if it got her shot. The man just flung Lily down, thankfully, Maura was able to react and catch the girl – even if Lily's head hit one of the security boxes when Maura caught her – just as Jane was able to free herself from the asshole that had kept a hold of her and allowed her to turn her attentions fully on the madman. At some point he had managed to shoot her once, in the thigh. Which Jane remember hurting like a bitch and that was when Jane forced them out into the corridor. She didn't want them to be in the room – where others could get hurt – and it was close enough to the right time for SWAT to be coming. She had just been thankful that Bastard of a madman turned his attention fully to her and didn't use Lily as a hostage of some kind.

“Yes, but Jane saved her. She _is_ amazing, and I will never be able to repay her for what she did for us. I think Lily has adopted Jane as her new best friend for life. Hope you don't mind Jane?” Jane turned her eyes back to Maura to find the woman's green hazel gaze locked onto her's. A gentle, genuine smile gracing the honey blonde's beautiful face, as she lightly caressed Lily's same colored hair. In that moment Jane couldn't have wanted anything more than to be Lily's friend for life, but for one other thing.

“Sure, as long as her mother comes along with the deal.” Jane boldly stated, though her insides were trembling nervously. Which, much to Jane's consternation, was being broadcasted to the heart monitor; that was tracking Jane's vitals. She could only hope that Maura wouldn't be paying them any attention, because Jane was more than sure that the Doctor would know what those increased numbers would mean. Though Jane's hopes were dashed, when Maura's eyes flicked up to the monitor then back down to Jane, before a lovely smile spread over the Doctor's beautiful face as she stated; “I think _something_ can most definitely be arranged, Detective.”

________________________________________________________________________________

_Annnd that's it! I hope you all made it down this far! If you have… Virtual Brownies for each of you! Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot as much as I enjoyed finding and reading it myself. I mostly write for my own amusement anyway, the fact that some of you enjoy them too just makes it all that much better! Anyway, let me know what you think. ~Jae_

_**Additional disclaimers – The Hospital that Maura 'works' for is completely fictional, so no disrespect to anyone that works within any of the various hospitals that actually exist within the Boston area, I have no actual opinion on them personally. Of course it should go without saying that I don't own the companies that own the Brands of Pedialyte and Scooby-Doo Band-Aids, but just to cover myself I thought I would mention that I don't own them. I will say that Pedialyte does work and that my Scooby-Doo Band-Aids were once a staple in my house when my niece and nephews were younger.**_

________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
